The Past in the Present
by Cherish Eaton
Summary: Just a lazy day hanging around the institute right? Wrong! Jace, despite the many warnings clary gave him, decided to mess with one of the recent runes she drew. And in doing so ended up bring the past to him. 7 different Jace's show up, all from different periods of his life. What's he going to do? ADOPTED FROM THE GOLDEN ANGEL
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a story that I've adopted from The Golden Angel, I have changed some things, so I'd like if you read what I've wrote and everything. Give me ideas that you'd like to see in the story, and let me know what you think and if I did any of a better job at it then the original or if it sucks etc. Anyway have fun reading and review please :)**

**Chapter 1**

Jace was bored and nobody was around to help him with that, Alec was with Magnus, Izzy with the bloodsucker, and Clary was spending the day with her mother; helping her get ready with the Honeymoon. He didn't want to train right now because there was no one to train with, and Maryse banned him from training by himself because he tended to go all out and always ended up having to get new punching bags for the room. She told him they couldn't afford to buy more anytime he got a wild hair up his ass and felt like breaking them with reckless abandonment.

Jace sighed and plopped down onto his bed, he could always text Clary and ask her to come and entertain him… He could find many things to do that would entertain them both and make it worth her time, all of which involved a lot less clothes than what he was wearing right now. He rolled over and reached for his nightstand to get his phone when he noticed something else. Clary had been staying his room quite often so it wasn't something uncommon to find her stuff scattered everywhere getting on his monk-like OCD. She even had her own drawer in his dresser and space in his closet, along with stuff in the bathroom making it smell like her with coconuts and pomegranate. So it was no wonder why he found himself staring at her sketchbook located on his nightstand. He grabbed the small book and smirked to himself knowing she would never let him look at it if she were here, and leafed through it; cell phone completely forgotten as he looked at the velvety top of the smooth small book, filled with her thoughts and dreams. She had once told him it was a diary of sorts to her and didn't like people looking through it. _I bet there's lots of pictures of me in it_, Jace thought smugly.

She had started drawing again after Jace had told her that she could be a Shadowhunter and an artist at the same time. He loved to look at her pictures and drawings, she was crazy talented and didn't even realize it most of the time, he would be lying if he said he wasn't even in the tiniest bit jealous of her skills. He flipped to the back of the book to see her most recent drawings. There was one of Izzy and Sanford- no that wasn't right-Simon maybe? He didn't care much for the mundane turned bloodsucker that he had been slightly jealous of at one point, but in the drawing she captured the way him and Isabelle look together perfectly, they were sitting in the library with a book left untouched between them and they were staring at each other without a care in the world about anyone else. He turned the page and found one of Alec and Magnus, the sparkly, glittery, warlock having the most color in the room sitting next to Alec on the sofa watching TV, from what it looked like one of Gilligan's Islands replays that he had seen while he was there briefly. He flipped the page again and saw another picture of Alec and Isabelle looking stable and ready to kick ass, obviously from one of the first times she had met them with the shock and disbelief on their faces. _Is there no pictures of me? I have to be the thing on her mind most_ he mused as he kept flipping through pages until finally landing on a picture of him, his cheekbones being the sharpest things in the picture of a close-up of his face. He remembers her telling him one day that she didn't like drawing his face because she could never get the nose quite right, but looking at it now it looks perfect and he'd be lying if he said that it didn't inflate his ego already more than it was. He loved that he was in here reminding him time and time again the extent of how much she loves him.

He turned the page one more time and this time found a rune, he cocked his head to the side and stared at it not recognizing it and realizing that this must be one of the runes she came up with. There were some notes written on the side of the page. Next to the use line there was a question mark, he mused over what it could do trying to figure out which rune it looked like most but all he saw was curving lines and gentleness, Clary tried to teach him to be able to feel the rune instead of just learning what it was for but he didn't have the patience for stuff like that. Below it written really fast and in barely legible writing was the words applied to a portal. Not a normal portal rune… Dimensional travel maybe? Possible time travel? It was obvious that she was trying to figure out what the rune did, but it would have been cool if it was a time travel rune but she crossed that option out unfortunately. But that didn't stop his mind from wandering why it would be used with a portal, they'd be the best Shadowhunter's in history if they found out how to inter-dimensional travel to get to other dimensions to stop demons and get an advantage, but for some reason he doubted it.

Jace being the nice person and awesome boyfriend he was decided to try it out and figure out what it did. He went to the library and drew a portal rune, and then on top of that one drew the rune in Clary's notebook. The portal started to change colors looking more colorful that Magnus' closet then a bright flash of white light came about 6 times, knocking Jace flat on his ass and staring up in wonder. The library started to shake and loud booming noises was coming from everywhere terrifying Jace slightly as the books started slowing falling from their shelves and knocking to the floor. He dived for cover behind the couch tipping it on its side as the portal started turning black and gold shooting gold colored things out of the beautiful yet terrifying opening.

After about 10 minutes everything stopped and stood still, him not even wanting to breath only hearing the pounding of his heart in his ears getting an uncomfortable calm before the storm feeling. He sat still for a few more moments then popped back up to see over the couch putting it back on all four legs. What he saw shocked him into more silence as all he could do was stand and stare, there in front of the wall that now had the outline of the used burnt portal was 7 other… Himself? What looked like he had taken them throughout his life most of them from around his age now, the only one looking younger must have been when he was about 6 years old.

The only thing he could think about saying in the slightest as he heard the older 5 Jace's say with him was "Son of a Bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jace slowly came out from behind the couch, eyes wider than an owl already thinking of how Clary was going to murder him slowly for this, him and the other 5 Jace's stared at each other like that mouths open like a fish for probably about 5 minutes before one of the Jace's standing along the wall finally broke the earth shattering silence.

"What in the hell is going on? What happened?"

Jace turned to the direction of the voice uncertainty clearly written across his face "I really have no idea…" He sat down on the couch timidly and tried to think this through logically. They obviously were from this dimension so maybe they had to be from a different time... but didn't Clary rule that out? No, no it wasn't possible she ruled it out and along with that it's physically impossible. If it were possible then he would probably go back in time and kill Valentine and his son when they were least expecting it, added to the fact it wouldn't explain why they are here and him not there. If they weren't from another time then when where they from? Jace groaned and dropped his head into his hands, already starting to get a headache from overthinking, he was good at strategizing and thinking but this was over the top. Besides, being from another time would be the only explanation for why there was a 7 year old version of himself. He figured it was worth a shot to ask them trying to figure it all out.

He raised his head and asked breaking the uncomfortable silence that had grown while everyone tried to figure stuff out "What has all happened before you got dropped here?"

They all started to answer at the same time, unfortunately this did not help with his growing headache. The main thing he caught that was getting thrown around was the mention of Clary, Valentine and Sebastian. He held up his hands and raised his eyebrows whistling through his teeth to get everyone's attention and they immediately shut up. "I can't understand you when you are all talking at once. I may be the most amazing and talented person that has ever lived but even I have my limits, no matter how much I hate to admit it." He said with a cocky smirk tilting his head ever so slightly.

Almost simultaneously everyone answered just having a louder more indignant tone "You're not the most amazing person that ever lived! I am!" It would have been infinitely hilarious except for the fact that he was talking to himself which made him sound insane but also vain.

"Ok so listen up, this is how we're going to do this. Go down the line, easiest solution to figure out where everyone is from. Obviously little us doesn't have anything to say, unless he wants" He smirked down at the littlest one, baby Jace just looking at the ground and staying quiet as he would have with Valentine "It's pretty obvious that you are all from the past," he pointed to the second one in line "let's start with you."

The second one just smirked and stepped out of line and dropped into the chair in front of the real Jace and said "The last thing, or at least the last major thing, which is what I assumed you wanted was Renwicks, I had just got back to the institute when your fucked up portal dropped me off here." He looked deep in thought for a moment "Great now everyone is just going to think I ran away because of what happened with Clary." His voice softened ever so slightly at her name then the walls obviously came back up, everyone in the room's heart thudding at the thought of her.

The real Jace's eyes widened "Okay." He drawled out the 'o' sound along with the 'ay' "Looks like you're from the past as well."

The other Jace looked up with a proud and confident smirk "From where I'm standing dude, I'm the present and you're the future, think about it dumbass." Jace just shook his head and asked for the next one in line to come up while the one in front of him walked back to where he was everyone with smug bored smiles on their faces.

He stepped forwards looking extremely bored and started to recount events from his time "We had just gotten off of Valentine's ship and were heading home, when all of this shit happened, I was asleep too." He said the last part indignantly and looked at Jace with a pointed look that reminded him too much of Maryse. _Great_, Jace thought, _another one from the past also creepy how I got that look down so well_, maybe that's what everyone else thought about as well. He wondered if perhaps all the visitors for a lack of a better word were all from the past. It seems more than likely.

When all the Jace's got done explaining when they had all came from it became evident that his first original thought was true. He got to relive every major thing that had happened in his life since he met Clary, Renwicks, the ship, the battles, every major thing, one even from the demon world _from after the little escapade with Clary_ he thought smugly. Thinking of her… she was going to kill me… thoroughly, then maybe just maybe when she was done Izzy would most likely take a swing at him and Alec definitely too. Jace honestly didn't know what to do with all of them. Should he shake their hands and welcome them to the future as the first Jace had mentioned? Or should he just let the freaking out storm that was raging on inside of him out? Jace opted for option C, he swore. Very colorfully and enough to make a sailor blush and want to cover their ears.

When he had finally gotten control of his mouth again he looked back at the other Jace's, they were all laughing at him now and a couple of them had confident smirks laying back on the couch looking like he just had dinner and a show at the same time. Offhandedly he thought _Do I really smirk that much_? The youngest one just stood there staring wide eyed at him then spoke silently and filled with that little kid voice that probably would've gotten him out of so much trouble if he hadn't had Valentine as a father "Can I go back to my spaghetti bath now?"

All the other Jace's besides the most recent one, laughed even harder staring at the little boy with admiration on their face. The real Jace just sighed and said no, the little boy looked so crushed that he couldn't have the one thing he loved so he amended it to a maybe later brightening his looks immediately. It was at that moment that the Library doors slammed open with a shrill high pitched feminine voice screeched "JACE LIGHTWOOD, WHAT DID YOU DO!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) this is the shortest chapter I've wrote yet :O anyway I hope y'all like it and have been enjoying it so far xD**

**Chapter 3**

All the Jace's froze, he winced at the sound and his heart was thudding so fast he forgot to think clearly as all the older Jace's were white face and frozen. _Please don't be Clary, please don't be Clary!_ He silently prayed as he slowly turned around, there standing in the doorway was Izzy, he forgetting to be smart sighed in relief which in the silence of the room was clearly heard by the extremely pissed off Isabelle. "Hey Izzy" He drawled out while inching to the side of the couch so it stood in the way between him and the furious looking Isabelle trying to have it stand in the way of the rampant frenzy that she could launch into at any moment. "You're looking smashing today! Is that a new skirt?" He asked hoping to get her off topic and kiss ass, smiling trustfully at her praying that she would ignore her anger.

Izzy just huffed and stepped further into the room making him get up to inch further away from her wrath hoping to have it not pointed at him and more at the other ones in the room. She eyed the other Jace's wearily and said again "I asked you what. Did. You. Do? And don't try to get me off thought and butter me up because I am almost positive that you don't have five twins and a little brother that looks exactly like you, don't make me reiterate myself. Also don't think that you're off the hook just because I'm not Maryse or Clary" She looked pointedly at him standing in a way that again reminded him of Maryse _does everyone have that look down?_

He gestured to the many chairs in front of him sighing deeply "You might just want to sit down for this because it's a long confusing story, if you truly want to know."

She raised her eyebrow at him and sashayed her way into the room and sat down on the couch. She saw the weird questioning look that he gave her and rolled her eyes answering "What? I don't want my back to them" She waved her hand dismissively at the extra Jace's who were all laughing, except the little one who was deemed baby Jace who was looking at her terrified and not wanting to go towards her, cowering slightly in the corner "For all I know they are all your evil twins!" Jace just sighed and rolled his eyes quickly explaining to Izzy what had happened and begging her not to tell Clary, he went through everything that had happened in the last twenty minutes continually asking her not to tell Clary every few seconds until Isabelle snapped looking at him incredulously and snorted "She's going to find out whether or not I tell her soon. And when she does I do not want to be in her way on her war path towards you, and either way I mean come on Jace! How were you planning on hiding them?" She dropped her voice so that she was horribly mimicking his "Hey Clary I would like you to meet my seven long lost brothers! What? No! It's just a coincidence that they look, talk, and act exactly like me! Just a coincidence I swear."

Jace narrowed his eyes at her and huffed out "There is no need for sarcasm and I was just going to hide them! Or maybe send them back to where they came from before she found out! She should be at her mother's helping with the honeymoon plans for the rest of the day anyway!"

One of the Jace's stood up and stepped forwards obviously having had enough of the banter back and forth and said "There is no need to talk about us like we aren't here! And what if we don't want to hide? I want to see Clary, what if she looks different? I'd want to know if my beautiful red-headed midget is the same" He looked pleased with himself as he described Clary, and stepped back with a smug happy smirk on his perfectly chiseled face.

Another one from line just laughed "Dude, I highly doubt that she changed much, if at all. She more than likely is still the cute red-headed midget that we all love and know." The other one's all agreed except for the youngest who was utterly confused and the real one who was getting slightly jealous and pissed off that _his_ girlfriend was being talked about like that by himself…. _God help me, I'm going insane._

He snapped at them "Don't talk about _my_ girlfriend like that, she is _my_ girlfriend here not yours and you are not going to get to see her do you understand me?" then sighed and sat back down on the couch beside Izzy who was trying not to laugh at the conversation and the obvious effect it had on the real Jace "Ok we need to come up with a plan before Clary finds out about this don't you think? I mean obviously we know now that they won't hide like I want them to, but I really don't want her to know and we don't have much time. She should be back tomorrow or tonight."

"Oh I seriously think it is too little too late on that one babe, don't you think Isabelle?" Came a voice that typically brightened his day and he loved to hear, but this time brought him dread and fear from behind him. He looked up at the other Jace's who were just a few seconds ago all joking, laughing and hanging out playing around; to see that they were frozen yet again looking at the fierce, tiny, fiery, redhead behind him wide eyed. His first thoughts were _someone obviously isn't answering my prayers_ _today_ along with _Son of a Bitch_ just before more curses flew from his mouth as he stood up spinning around to see the love of his life. Clary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clary had just gotten done with helping her mother pack and was on her way heading to the institute. She decided to text Jace and tell him that she was coming over

_Hey! I just got done with my mom and heading over now! :)-C_

She got on the subway and ended up sitting next to a 7 year old boy who was embarrassingly almost up to her chest. He was adorable and kind of reminded her of a little Jace with brown hair. She waved and he smiled and waved back.

"I'm Alex, who are you?" He asked, smiling showing that he was missing his two front teeth making him even more adorable than he already was.

"Well hello Alex, I'm Clary. How old are you?" She said smiling as she twisted sideways in her seat to talk to him.

"I just turned 7 today!" He said while puffing out his little chest reminding her even more of Jace and Clary smiled at his cuteness.

"Well happy birthday!" She exclaimed smiling even brighter at the little boy.

He blushed "Thank you, you're pretty. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Clary laughed "Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" He smiled then hugged her. She smiled sweetly again and hugged him back. "Unfortunately this is my stop, so I have to go. See you later"

He sighed and let go of her. "Alright. I will see you later girlfriend!" He smiled a smile with the two front teeth missing she noticed again and Clary smiled a last smile while she got off.

She checked her phone again on the way down the street, and frowned. Jace had yet to text her back… that was weird. He usually always texts her back right away unless he was busy hunting or something. She just sighed and pocketed her phone, walking up to the front door of the institute. She called down the older than dirt elevator and checked her phone again. Still no answer, _he must be busy_ she thought distantly as she shoved her phone back into her sweatshirt pocket and got into the elevator. When the torturously slow, rocky, and bumpy ride was over the doors open to reveal a cat utterly freaking out, she knelt down and started to pet him, knowing something must be wrong when the cat didn't pull away. "Hey Church, what's wrong?" He just meowed and started to trot off towards the library, fur still standing up straight all on his back. Clary shrugged and started following him. She heard muffled voices coming from there. She frowned, Jace should be the only person here, and so who is he talking to? She snuck by the door and cracked it open a little bit, there sitting the library was Izzy and Jace, but also what looked like a 7 year old version of Jace, reminding her briefly of the little boy who she had met on the train who thought she was his girlfriend, along with 5 other Jace's. What did he do? The voices came back so she listened in.

Izzy snorted and looked at Jace like he was crazy, that she could see clearly from here, mainly the disbelief on her face "She's going to find out whether or not I tell her soon. And when she does I do not want to be in her way on her war path towards you, and either way I mean come on Jace! How were you planning on hiding them?" She dropped her voice so that she was horribly mimicking his "Hey Clary I would like you to meet my seven long lost brothers! What? No! It's just a coincidence that they look, talk, and act exactly like me! Just a coincidence I swear." Clary narrowed her eyes _did he really think her that stupid? Please tell me that was not what I just overheard_ she thought.

"There is no need for sarcasm and I was just going to hide them! Or maybe send them back to where they came from before she found out! She should be at her mother's helping with the honeymoon plans for the rest of the day anyway!" Apparently he did think she was that stupid that she wouldn't ever figure out about something like this, and for her being gone for the rest of the day, well he was in for a big surprise wasn't he? She looked through the crack of the door again and watched as another Jace stepped up.

"There is no need to talk about us like we aren't here! And what if we don't want to hide? I want to see Clary, what if she looks different? I'd want to know if my beautiful red-headed midget is the same" Another one from line just laughed "Dude, I highly doubt that she changed much, if at all. She more than likely is still the cute red-headed midget that we all know and love." The other one's all agreed except for the youngest who was utterly confused. She was going to absolutely murder him when she got in there.

"Don't talk about _my_ girlfriend like that, she is _my_ girlfriend here not yours and you are not going to get to see her do you understand me?" Her heart warmed slightly as he said this but she was still seething from the inside out, then he continued making her agitated even more, her completely forgetting about the previous heartwarming "Ok we need to come up with a plan before Clary finds out about this don't you think? I mean obviously we know now that they won't hide like I want them to, but I really don't want her to know and we don't have much time. She should be back tomorrow or tonight." She had had enough and threw the doors open stalking into the library with as much height as her small stature could have watching as all the Jace's freeze including the one beside Izzy.

"Oh I seriously think it is too little too late on that one, don't you think Isabelle?" She snarled at him, she watched offhandedly thinking it was hilarious as the Jace's all freaked out and Isabelle started laughing profusely. She looked down at the Jace she assumes to be the real one and asks exasperated "What did you do!?"

He got up white faced still after a stream of words she doesn't want to repeat came out of his mouth turning to face her with an uncertain smile "It's not what you think! I swear!" He said while holding up both his hands in front of him as if to tame a wild cornered animal.

"Oh really? Because it looks like you were playing with one of my runes again." She said while putting her hands on her hips, ignoring the stares of the other Jace's, Isabelle's laughter fading into the background as she calmed down on the couch.

"Oh… okay" Jace drawled out "It's exactly what it looks like, but I wouldn't say play with them, more like help you figure out what one did" He said trying to have a more certain smile on his face

She sighed and sat down in the chair "Tell me what you did so I can figure out how to fix this." Jace sighed in what seemed to be relief as he shoulders slumped from relief as well, _oh so he thought that she was done being angry and livid with him?_ She inwardly smirked, _just you wait Jace, just you wait_, she thought.

Jace started to explain what he did, when he was done he looked at her with a sheepish look that she had never seen on her beautiful boyfriends face. "And that is how we got here, so my amazing, beautiful, awesome, intelligent, gem of a girlfriend, do you have any idea on how to fix this?"

Her mind was reeling as she took in information, rolling her eyes at Jace she nodded reluctantly then smirked "Oh I got ideas alright!" She said while getting up then looked up at Jace, hearing Isabelle snicker behind her "But I'm going to let you fix this, and that includes filling your dear selves over there in on what has happened since the last time they remember do you understand me Jace Lightwood?" She motioned to the other Jace's who were still on edge then walked out of the library.

Isabelle snickered and laughed at the real Jace's ashen face "She really has learned to make an exit hasn't she? And now she has the great Jace Lightwood white faced and words taken away." And with that she exited her laughter following behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He started from the beginning telling them each what had happened taking the longest time to actually explain that Clary isn't their sibling to which almost all of them –except the ones who already knew of course- to sigh in relief that they wouldn't have to pretend that she was their sister and deal with all that angst still. Even then some of them were still confused, _I mean what does it take to get through to them… or myself I guess._

"So we are not related?" Asked the youngest Jace that was not the seven year old baby Jace who had fallen asleep on the couch curled into a ball amidst all the arguing making his heart ping as he thought of Max being able to sleep anywhere. Izzy had left after a while claiming that if she had to listen to any more of their love sick story than her brain would melt. _Whatever, serves her right for not trying to help me explain most of it… I wish Alec was here he could do it a lot better and quicker than I could._

Jace just sighed, _Am I really that thick headed?_ He thought to himself then answered out loud "No, we aren't for the last time." The older other couple of Jace's just nodded already knowing this and understanding the first time as he was explaining it, cutting in of course and with that God awful smirking, he's going to have to make sure he doesn't do that as much anymore if it makes people this agitated… or actually he'll keep doing it just to get them aggravated. The thought made him smirk, almost.

"Thank God!" The other three shouted, Jace just sighed again and dropped his head into his hands it feeling extremely heavy with stress and agitation. He was getting the world's worst headache and pretty much he was giving it to himself! Damn Clary and that damn anger of hers for making him explain this to people as thickheaded as himself. Wait… they were himself… dammit that will take some time to get used to thinking of like that. Anyway back to Clary, I need to think of something to get her to help him, maybe threaten her with kisses? Hmmm no that would torture him more than her.

Just like she knew he was thinking of her she walked through the library doors smiling like the devil, knowing exactly what she was doing by making him explain everything to his ever so lovely doppelgangers, note the sarcasm there. "How's it going? Everything alright, everyone understand everything?" She asked with the biggest shit eating grin on her face knowing it'll tick him off even more than it already was but never being able to stay mad at her long because come on, who could be mad at their angel for long. But she was seriously pushing it.

"It is going perfectly fine my amazing beautiful girlfriend" He packed as much sarcasm and aggravation as he could into the sentence hopefully showing just how frustrated he was getting with her and the other ones of himself at the moment. "Just fine" she just smiled wider and came over to him kissing his cheek looking as innocently as she could, which would usually distract him but he was on a mission not to get distracted just because of a look.

"I have decided that I've tortured you enough, though I can't say I've regretted a moment of it and decided to see if you needed any help?" She asked as she plopped down in the seat next to him putting her head on his shoulder as he sat up looking at her looking extremely hopeful and ecstatic making her laugh at the contrast of his face from when she originally came in.

"That would be immensely helpful babe" He said as he picked her up and put her in his lap hugging her around the waist and burying his head in her neck saying "What do you have in mind that would make this all better?" She giggled as he was talking, her face bright red blushing even though the only people in the room was themselves, she looked at the other Jace's some smirking most looking jealous as she sat on her Jace's lap.

She tried getting off his lap which made him complain then she turned to him smiling and laughing "Ok, just let me go get my steele and I can fix all of this, alright?" She gave him a peck on the lips and used that to get off of his lap laughing as he complained the entire time dodging out of reach of his arms as she walked out the door. Jace watched her mesmerizing hips the entire time as she left the room. Biting his lip and trying to shake the impure and nasty but amazingly hot thoughts out of his mind he turned to see the other Jace's faces slack, almost drooling no doubt having the exact same thoughts as his. He scowled and get immediately jealous even though it was himself he couldn't help it. No one but him –the real him- was allowed to look or think like that no matter who it was. He frowned and cursed silently in his mind, you know you have it bad when you are jealous of yourself.

He clapped his hands loudly and got everyone's attention by whistling making it echo in the deserted library "Now that you are all done staring at my amazing girlfriend, can we get back to business." He practically growled out at them only causing to do more harm than good when one yelled back "You do realize that she is technically our girlfriend too, making it alright for us to want her" that Jace just smirked that annoying smirk that had really been pissing him off and crossed his arms over his chest, not as perfectly chiseled as his though "So, I should be the one yelling at you not the other way around." He laughed and I was almost seeing red.

Almost that is until another one decided that he wanted to be part of the conversation and show his ass as well calling out "Nuh huh! She's mine not yours! She wouldn't want someone as immature as you!" Then that Jace scowled and lunged at him, which in turn brought everyone else into the fight. Obviously. He really was starting to get a headache now and stepped in between them trying to break it up. He was doing pretty well, he thought until someone punched him in the jaw. No matter who it was no one punches Jace Herondale Lightwood Morgenstern Wayland in the face, no one. He of course got sucked into the fight immediately after that.

Clary walked into the library right after that, she didn't notice at first as she started to close the door saying "Alright guys I found the…" the words died on her lips as she found all of them on the floor rolling around no one seeming to be able to get the upper hand as they were all almost perfectly matched being the same person obviously, she could only catch segments of what was being said

"I saw her first!"

"She's mine!"

"No mine! I'm older!"

"Hey back off! She's from my time, not y'alls therefore she is my girlfriend not y'alls"

Clary laughed at some of them not even trying to break it up knowing it wouldn't help anything and walked out... talk about fighting with yourself!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After the fight got slower as they were starting to get tired of fighting or had too many bruises or were bloody, the real Jace finally got everyone to stop and calm down, everyone at varying stages of exhaustion. He looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for dinner, and he had still hadn't decided on what to do about them because he hadn't told Maryse about them nor did he tell Magnus or Alec, unless one of the girls wanted to make him suffer more and told everyone. But still the question was how to feed his newly acquired "friends" but before he got ahead of himself he had to name them. He looked them over all bruised and bloodied up then tossed a steele to one of the younger ones indicating that he should draw an _iratze_ on himself then sighed looking around. He had to name them or they'd all get extremely confused calling everyone Jace. "Alright first things first before we eat" He said sitting down and leaning back on the couch as everyone put an _iratze_ on themselves finally getting it back to put one on himself "We need to name each of you."

The youngest one of them other than baby Jace stood up and walked forwards "Well I can be Jace one since I'm the youngest and just go like that… we can just say the numbers if that'd be easier. And you can just be Jace since this is your time even if we don't like it. And baby Jace over there can just be Baby Jace or Baby J. Sound good?" He looked around really wanting to get out of here so he could see Clary and eat not quite knowing which one he wanted most. **(A/N Ok since most of you are sent here from The Golden Angel, y'all already know how its gonna go down, Jace 1 is from COB and so on and so forth until Jace 6 with COHF so there is 7 other Jace's and one real one… it'll make since the more you read xD) **

Jace 6 then nodded and smiled instead of smirking which made Jace happy because that was seriously starting to get annoying "Ok that sounds good now let's go eat, I'm starved. Unless Izzy's cooking which is more likely than not so let's go to Taki's" He clapped his hands laughing and started walking out the library smiling them trailing behind him laughing at his attack at Izzy's cooking. They all headed out to the kitchen laughing and joking, mainly taking jibes at Izzy. Unfortunately they completely forgot about Baby Jace on the couch sleeping still not having woken up after all that arguing.

**Clary POV**

Clary watched as the seven walked out laughing and joking around as if they were old time friends when not even ten minutes ago they were all fighting and yelling at each other. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she now had six more boyfriends than she did this morning. She shook her head with an exasperated sigh not knowing what she signed herself up for when she first started dating Jace and snuck into the library trying to not make too much noise knowing the boys would turn around and start fighting over her again if they could tell she was near at all. She found the littlest boy curled on the couch and her heart ached for a second thinking of the youngest Lightwood. Max, remembering how he could go to sleep anywhere without thinking twice about it. She sighed sadly and scooped him up in her arms and carried him out into the hallway trying not to hit him on anything as she carried him to one of the many spare bedrooms they had around the Institute. She tucked him in bed knowing that Valentine had never once did that for Jace and kissed him on the crown of the head smiling sadly then walked out the door shutting it softly. She could faintly hear Izzy yelling at someone or more likely someone's as she walked into the hallway and started towards the kitchen where the yelling was centered.

As Clary drew closer she saw all seven Jace's lined up along the wall, looking very well chastised as Izzy paced in front of them waving a wooden spoon around yelling and ranting at them for some God unknown reason. "Umm Izzy what's going on here? What'd they ever do to you, other than insulting your God awful cooking" she smirked slightly at the last part to let the older black headed girl know that she was playing around.

Izzy looked at her giving her a scowl and pointed to the boys about to start ranting again no doubt when one came up to Clary pulling her into a hug and putting her between him and Izzy nuzzling his face in her hair and neck "Help us Clare-bear! She's trying to kill us!" **(I know, I know overused shhh and keep reading ;) let me know a better nickname?)** Clary just sighed kicking her feet slightly indicating that she wanted down, when he finally did he didn't release her from his arms burying his face more into her curls making her slightly distracted at the feel of his strong muscles against her… no bad Clary more important things right now.

She turned to him slightly confused and he looked like she had just taken his favorite toy away from him, she gave him a funny look and asked "Which one are you? And don't you dare say Jace because that apparently is all of you and it is starting to give me a headache"

He just laughed and smiled at her replying curtly "I'm number two" when he saw her utterly confused face he just laughed and amended himself again "I'm from right after the big old fight on nice Ole' Val's ship." She just nodded then asked about the number thing to which he kept explaining "The numbers are in order from when we met you especially at Renwick's. He's number one" he nodded to the youngest "I'm two and so on and so forth, the one from your time is just known as Jace"

Clary went to open her mouth to add her two sense in when Izzy huffed and stomped her foot obviously having had enough with the chitchat "That's not the point thought! The point is that these idiots" Izzy glanced at each of the Jace's glaring at them lined up against the wall then looked pointedly at the one who had has arm around Clary "They want to go to Taki's the way they are, no glamour rune to hide the fact that there happens to be six more than there is supposed to be!" By the time she was done she was yelling and red faced, having almost smacked any of the Jace's a number of times the way she was waving the spoon around having a tirade.

Clary took a deep breath trying to focus on what was needed because at that time the Jace behind her had decided that smelling her neck and humming against it was a good idea and her neck was sensitive and it was distracting and very flustering, she could barely think when he was touching her and around her let alone playing with her neck. "Ok" she said pulling away from Jace number two not looking back at his pain ridden face and continued "Izzy does have a point there, y'all all cannot go around looking like yourselves unless you want to try to convince everyone that y'all are what? Septlets?" **(A/N not sure if that's what it's called, y'all know what I mean any who continue)** The Jace's all looked hurt that she had sided with Izzy while Izzy was completely beaming that she was labeled as right and that Clary had sided with her "So… how about I make a rune to where y'all all look like cousins maybe? But even that would be hard to pull off since everyone in the shadow world knows you Jace. But the real question would be who gets to keep their real look?" That of course started a whole new argument over who would get to keep the original look, of course the one behind her had to shout loudly right in her ear making her head hurt badly but did he care, nahhh so he definitely wouldn't be able to keep it. She groaned and mentally face palmed, this was not a good idea in the least.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this whole story is probably going to be around 10-15 chapters depending on the solution I can come up with for it, and I'm trying to collaborate the entire thing with the original author and I would absolutely adore if y'all had any ideas. So anyway, read and enjoy, let me know if you like the chapters etc. oh and if I haven't done the disclaimer already. Unfortunately I do not own the Mortal Instruments if I did y'all would never see Jace, he'd be tied to a bed in my basement (that I don't have) completely naked and never get up ;) OH and do you have any characters you'd love to see in it?**

**Chapter 7**

As Clary stood there, watching her idiotic yet very smart boyfriend (boyfriends?) fighting she couldn't help but wonder why she was dating him (them?) in the first place. Then she remembered all the sweet things he does for her, always making her happy, brightening her day. She shook her head, _one does crazy things for love,_ she thought to herself smiling. Clary raised her hand to her lips and whistled loud enough to call the cow's home for miles. Everyone in the hall, whether they were fighting or arguing, or watching and laughing at the ones who were fighting stopped, clamped their hands tight to their ears and stared at her incredulously. Probably all thinking along the lines of how someone that small could have lungs like that, the boys going to something dirty no doubt.

The Jace behind her –number two she thinks if she remembers correctly- turns to her pouting adorably after she stops that incessant loud whistling "What was that for?" He whines out looking at her with his big gold eyes brown specks around the irises and she smiles as she examines his eyes, them always being her favorite feature on him.

"If you guys can't come up with a solution without fighting then I'll do it for you because it is not this much of a deal." She said while getting out of Jace Number Two's embrace –again- when he started to complain –again- she just whipped towards him again giving him a pointed look that reminded everyone watching of Maryse and they all immediately shut up backing away slightly, she raised her hand and he looked down at the ground sheepishly a look that she wasn't used to seeing on her boyfriend "The Jace from this time can keep his looks, obviously because come on that's only right. But the rest of you doppelgangers line up along the wall please and roll up your sleeves so I can put the glamour runes on you that will make your appearances change that way no one will recognize you and it will make everything easier on everyone." As she was finishing her speech the Jace's were lining along the wall just like she asked, the original Jace just smiled smugly –_not smirked… hmmm wonder what the story there is-_ and crossed his arms in front of him leaning against the wall. She watched as the other ones got into a line by number grumbling things that should never be said about yourself and she went down the line applying the rune to each of their arms. For the first one she made him with black hair, changed the way his face was shaped, and made his eyes bright blue, reminding her slightly of Alec. Thinking of Alec she smiled as she thought about him spending the day at Magnus' and slightly wondered when they were going to be home, before or after all this mess was finished. All the other ones more drastic changes were made, she even made one to where he grew a couple inches and was now a lot buffer than she associates with Jace but still made it look good. She laughed as she made one look like Jordan just slightly taller. But all of them for the most part (if she didn't only have eyes for the real Jace, she'd totally go for them) she left them all incredibly good looking.

"Are y'all all happy now?" She asked looking at each of them smirking widely as Izzy was cracking up laughing at the way they were all staring at themselves in the mirror complaining, and complimenting on their looks. Reminding her slightly of the Greek legend of Narcissus, and she laughed at the thought easily thinking of Jace that way. "I'll take all of those compliments as y'all are happy with the way you look now. And I guess we'll just call you by numbers and let people think whatever they want about you." She shrugged then clapped happily "I don't know about all y'all, but I am starving. Let's go to Taki's" As she was walking out Izzy grabbed her arm and yanked her to the side smiling mischievously.

She looked at all the boys and Clary who was looking at her confusedly and laughed loudly and obnoxiously "I'm starting to like you more and more today my redheaded midget" she winked and smiled at the boys who started to protest still walking towards the elevator.

"Hey that's my girlfriend you are talking about right there Izzy, don't try and get her playing for the other team now" He said the last part playfully laughing at the look of disguised disgust on the two girls face's "That would only be sexy if you weren't my sister darlin'" He winked, and smirked looking Clary over playfully causing her to blush.

Izzy laughed again and smirked then winked at Clary "I don't know but I'd totally go lez for you babe, what do you think?"

Clary laughed loudly and winked back looping her arm through the taller girls "Oh totally babe, just whisk me away" She looked back at the boys who were trying not to laugh the girls actions and probably somewhere between being turned on and jealous.

Izzy looks at the boys as well and smirks widely "How about I make you a deal, I'm going to steal Clary for tonight and tomorrow if you beat us to Taki's, if you beat us I won't steal her but that's not saying that she'll necessarily be with you either. What do you say? Will you take the challenge or not? Get your precious Clary" She said with an air of confidence knowing they will take the bait.

The Original Jace just stepped up and smirked confidently knowing that they'll win the bet "Oh dear sister don't you know that I will always win, don't even try getting into a competition with me. But yes we'll do it, have fun eating our dust." He looks back to the other ones who are holding themselves with the same air of confidence that he is.

"Fine, have fun loosing boys." She grabs Clary and they both start running towards the stairs quickly getting downstairs practically jumping over the edge to be quicker, Clary goes to the elevator pushing the button to bring it down first before the boys get a chance upstairs to push it. Izzy laughs and they bolt out the doors together running down the street knowing they got a head start.

The boys on the other hand are still upstairs all trying to make a plan to win knowing that the girls would never let them live it down if they lost. The youngest Jace is standing near the elevator pushing the button waiting for it to come silently cursing the girls. When they finally get downstairs and out the door they can't see the girls at all. The race is on, but what none of them remember about is Baby Jace, still asleep in his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so who do y'all want to win? I'd really like to know, and this is my first chapter completely by myself :O awwwwwww :) I'm a big girl now. Any who everyone knows I don't own it, and please read and review I want to know what's going through y'alls beautiful brains as y'all read it 3**

**Chapter 8**

Alec was at Magnus' spending the night there when they did probably the farthest from sleeping, it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and they were just waking up. He looks over at his boyfriend who doesn't have his hair up and no glitter yet looking absolutely amazing. Alec leans over giving him a kiss on the cheek whispering in his ear "Wake up Magnus, it's already two in the afternoon and we can't sleep all day." He watched his boyfriend laughing silently as he groaned swatting playfully at him, then saw the Chairman in the corner nicking softly to get him to come to them. He picks the Chairman up and plops him down on his boyfriends face, making him jump up shrieking about something biting him.

Alec falls back laughing and holding his side watching as Magnus swats Chairman Meow off his bed and shoos him out of the room. He whirls on Alec wearing only his boxers and it distracting Alec slightly, he puts his hands on his hips and looks pointedly at him "Now that wasn't very nice was it darling? How rude Alexander I'd never do anything like to you my dear" He shakes his head playfully going to the dresser to get clothes heading into the bathroom to change, take a shower, and do his make up most likely taking an hour and a half in there. "I was going to offer you to take a shower with me to conserve energy and whatnots but you woke me up rudely so you can wait until I'm out."

Alec shakes his head getting dressed and yells into the bathroom "Well I'm going to Taki's and I'll meet you there okay?" He doesn't wait for an answer as he starts heading out of the room into the living room where he sees Chairman Meow, he bends down to pet him and whispers to him "Good boy, good little cat" He continues on his way out, smiling to himself as he remembers his night last night shaking his head as he remembers drinking a cowboy hat and glitter. He looks up getting out of his musings as he sees a flash of red and black hair, he calls out to his sister and Clary "Hey what are y'all doing running this quickly, where's the fire" He says jokingly yet seriously and curiously at the same time.

The girls look back at him laughing and smiling "See we're racing the Jace's to Taki's and we made it into a competition because we thought it would be extremely fun like that. So want to continue walking with us there or are you just going to slow us down?" Alec looks at them confused as they pluralize Jace, just thinking about there being more of his _parabatai_, no matter how much he loves him he shivers at the thought of there being more of the sarcastic blonde.

He starts walking with the girls looking at them sideways "Please tell me you accidently said Jace's because you were out of breath and slurring your words, because if anyone could find a way to make more of themselves it would be the sarcastic annoying yet lovable guy we call Jace" he says knowing he loves his adopted brother but knowing he'd never be able to handle more of him.

The girls look over at him sighing, then Clary shakes her head looking at him "We did mean multiple Jace's, we'll talk and walk come on" she waves him over to them and they start walking quicker to Taki's hoping to beat the boys.

**Magnus POV**

He stepped out of the shower steaming up the place, wiped off the mirror and looked at himself, always having loved his yellow cat eyes yet knowing that his parents had hated himself for it. He dried himself off thinking about his lover, remembering how Alec had told him he was going to Taki's and got dressed in some purple skinny jeans with the word "fabulous" going down the side of the leg and a tight liquid cotton shirt saying "world's best warlock" with a big heart behind the letterings having gotten that specially made at _The Gap!_ last year. He wondered about his fabulous boyfriend as he put his make-up on. The devil had put his cat on his head! He would get back at Alexander if it was the last thing he did. Okay dramatic, but he needed a way to get back at him. He spiked his hair quickly and headed out the door to go to Taki's walking quickly past the institute and barely glancing at the big group of guys laughing and pushing and joking as they were walking quickly past the abandoned church until he noticed a familiar blonde. "Jace!?" He calls out and all seven of the boys turn towards him, noticing a slight shimmering to each of the boys indicating a glamour to his warlock eyes, he slowly peels the very good, extremely talented glamour put there no doubt by Clary, that magnificent biscuit. His mouth drops open in shock as they all turn out to be… Jace? He cocks his head to the side staring at them confusedly "What the hell is going on here? Why do all of you look like that extremely finely chiseled annoying and a pain in the ass Jace?" He points at each of them most of them smirking that annoying smirk completely confirming his earlier assumption, yep they're all Jace.

"Ok we can explain and basically I messed up and played with one of Clary's runes. Now we're racing the girls to Taki's and you can have fun with us as we walk if you want to, just come on." Magnus smirks to himself and begins walking with the boys listening to them explain and snaps his fingers changing one of the Jace's to the ugliest version he's ever seen cracking up laughing stumbling as he sees the boy's face.

He looks over at them and gets a brilliant idea, smiling mischievously "So I'm meeting my fantastic lover at Taki's as well, and I'm assuming that he's already met up with the girls, so… do you want to use magic to beat them there. Alexander woke me up by putting Chairman Meow on my face." He pouts and smiles at the boys excited faces, he snaps his fingers putting them all in front of the small restaurant. Little did he know that they would be landing on somebody, looking amongst the people he's surprised to see the girls and Alec. They look at each other shocked then start laughing as the boys and girls start arguing with each other... even more than usual sheesh...

**Ok so I just wanted to say thank you to the ones who reviewed and this is all I have pre-written right now sorry my lovelies :) 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I hope you guys like this chapter, as always read and review please :) and I don't own TMI only Sassy Cassie does (I got that from somebody by the way, cudos if you know who… btw it's a fanfic author) And hey everyone, it'd be great to know what you guys want to see, this is my first fan fic and I feel like I really don't know where I'm going with it so I'd be delighted if you let me know what you want to see :) the next fan fic I write will be completely written by the time I post the first one so no long awkward waits like normal ^_^ oh and I need a beta, if anyone's interested? Jesenia... ;)**

**Chapter 9**

After Magnus got everyone to stop arguing he looked at them whistling loud, louder than Clary had did earlier at the Institute earlier in the day "So who did win then guys?" He asked looking around at them, he slapped the two closest Jace's to him. He laguhed at their indignant faces, and shook his head "Lets call it a tie and actually go in and get food, Alexander kept me up most of the night" He said laying a very thick innuendo in the sentence causing Alec to blush a very bright shade of red. Everyone walked in the small run down building smiling at the poor boys discomfort and found their way to a booth taking a seat. As Kaelie **(I know real original right ;))** Made her way over she smiled in what was supposed to be a seductive look as she took in the abundance of guys sitting with them today, most of them looking like they were trying to get Clary to look their way when she was sitting next to -practically snuggled up to- her boyfriend beside her.

"What would you guys like today" the blonde waitress asked to the guys who were barely paying her any mind, trying to smile. After everyone ordered she strutted off leaving the group to itself. Everyone looked around in an awkward silence for a second before looking directly at Magnus.

He noticed the attention and smiled smugly "I know I'm good looking but why are all of you staring at me, except you of course Alec, you stare all you want" He said the last part with a wink at the younger boy, him smiling and laughing in return "If you think I have a solution to any of this then you're wrong, I'd have to do some major looking and searching to find the answers to any of this" He shook his head then looked over at the blonde haired boy talking to the small redhead "What did the rune you draw look like?" He snapped his fingers to get their attention smiling fondly at his redheaded biscuit.

The blonde haired Jace looked up from their conversation his arm around his girlfriend and smiled, in between a smirk and a smile "Well you see it looked kind of like a portal rune but instead of having the rune end there, it started to be more curly and it... here I can draw it for you if you give me a pen and paper" Everyone was listening to his explanation carefully Magnus having his thinking face on, and Clary gave him one of her beloved sketchbooks with a pencil and he drew the rune he made on the wall showing it to everyone and Clary laughed and shook her head

"I can't think of anything that would fix it, can you Magnus" She told him shaking her head at her ignorant yet amazing boyfriend "Oh Jace what did you do?" She laughed as the other Jace's looked at her and shouted "I did nothing, don't accuse me!" and she laughed even more as her Jace scoffed at them.

Magnus shook his head making some sparkles fall off, onto Alec who was sitting right next to him, who upon getting glitter on him and knowing his brother would never live it down if he did "No I don't have any ideas right now but I'll have to look into it and see if my peoples know anything" He said laughing then looked at Jace completely sirius "But I promise you, you dyed-blonde-wanna-be-goth-weirdo I will murder you if you ever get us into another predicament like the one we are in now"

Jace scoffed looking at him as if he had insulted his dead grandmother -been there done that- and said indignantly "You act like I'm the only one who does stupid things And my hair is naturally blond. Just for the record." **(haaaaaa had to add that in there ;))** Clary chuckled silently and leaned forwards moving his hair lovingly remembering when he had once said that to her best friend and looked at Magnus "Yea he isn't the only one who does stupid things, he just does it the most often" Jace looked at her hurt again then smirked "Yea that's not what you said last night" **(Ok I gotta have pervertedness in here, I can't do anything without it)** Everyone just laughs as Clary blushes bright red not having any remark to his innuendo and scoot away from him slightly sitting more towards Jace number 5 who just smirks and puts his arm around her pulling her towards him more.

Magnus and Alec, along with Izzy and Simon all say in a unison never to be repeated again "No let her go, no need to have blood shed in a public restaurant, let her go" Simon and Izzy adding a death stare in there to emphasize their point, the blood sucker not being much good at intimidation being how scrawny and pathetic he is but number five lets her go without any problem which promptly makes Jace pull her to him and kiss her neck. Magnus mumbles breaking the awkward silence "Why don't you just piss on her too, to stake your claim"

**Ok so I am so sorry guys I know this is one of the shittiest chapters I've ever written in my life, its just I have personal issues at the moment (I know no excuse, but mine are more severe than most others) and to get my mind off it I'm like I need to write and its New Years, and HAPPY NEW YEARS! Hope y'all like and let me know what you wanna seeeeeeeee please, I'm not that creative, imma have my friend Jesenia help me out when we get back, so I hope she reads my authors notes ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my God guys I am so sorry about that last chapter! Most of it was Author's Notes! I didn't get much (if any) reviews so I doubt there's that many people reading this to begin with, and my friend Jesenia (love ya girl) wasn't much help at school either :P so anyway before we get on with the story (that might/might not be the last chapter) I want to do some shameless promoing. If y'all haven't yet, go check out I Write Naked and see her/his (I dunno) profile damn can you say angst XD and I've been reading two that I absolutely adore, one is called Little Red and The Big Bad Wolf by bellachristiana (by the way both is TMI fanfics ;)) and the other is called The Queen of Hearts Tattoo Parlor by Ally the elephant ok ON WITH THE FANFIC and I don't know if we have to do this every chapter but y'all know the drill by now, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I WISH I DID I'D HAVE MAGNUS AND JACE EVERY NIGHT ;)**

**Chapter 10**

Alec is moody the entire time Magnus is gone, which turns out to just be two weeks, constantly muttering to Jace about how stupid he is –of course he's stupid, he's Jace– the bloodsucker told him one day. Everyone was a little mopey as they didn't have much to do, Jace's one through three were constantly in the training room, sometimes going to Pandemonium doing things Clary doesn't really want to know. Her –walking in upon another very awkward situation– was watching as Jace –number two or three, it's hard to keep them up– took off his shirt to train, and saw that he was getting more and more good looking each day. Is it technically considered cheating to be thinking about how your boyfriend from another time was hotter than your boyfriend from this time, she thought idly as she looked up from her sketchbook, having decided to sketch the room in a black and white view when said boyfriend from different time decided to come in and train. Speaking of the devil her Jace walks in the room smiling from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat, and lifts her up off the ground spinning her around while she giggles **(Awww fluff ;)) **"Where's the fire" she asks playfully as he puts her down then kisses her.

He looks down at his precious little girlfriend then laughs again "Magnus came back" he tells her excitedly then looks over at one of the doppelgangers and whistles knowing he can't hear him when he's training "Yo bro, Magnus came back and we figured out a way to get you back to your time, it's time for you to go, so I can get back to my red headed angel" he says looking back at Clary with a wink, chuckling while she blushes. He grabs her hand and darts out of the room while pulling her slightly behind him, her small legs trying to catch up quickly to him. She walks in the room to find a sight none of them will ever unsee, Magnus and Alec were playing tonsil hockey. Major tonsil hockey. On the couch. In the living room. The other Jace –who had fortunately never walked in on them before– screamed a very unmanly scream and they quickly broke apart, Alec blushing furiously as Magnus smiled and cocked an eyebrow as Jace Two stared at him.

"Do you make it a habit to scream like a banshee whenever you walk into a room, or are you just part banshee?" He asked laughing then standing up still holding a slight blushing Alec's hand, smiled and let go of his hand clapping his own. "So do y'all want to do this or what, I've been gone from my Allie poo for too long now" He looked over at Alec "I have some things to catch up on if you know what I mean" He winked at Jace who scoffed and went over to Isabelle who had walked in when she heard the scream like a banshee as Magnus had so lovely put it. He started telling her all the ingredients and materials that he would need for the ritual to wipe their memory and send them back when the other Jace's heard the wiping of the memories.

All at once (of course) they started arguing, and God could they argue, the one who was originally in the room with all of them started talking to Magnus once everything else calmed down "You mean you have to swipe all of our memories, but what about knowing that Clary isn't our sibling or something life altering like that?" He asked cockily to the glittery Magnificent Magnus as he liked to be called, the warlock looked him over for a second then shrugged as Izzy rushed out the room to get what he had asked of her.

"Well you see there's a problem with that, if you change something that happened, and by knowing that you aren't siblings you could do that. Then that would change history and maybe instead of Jace and Clary being together or even my love muffin and myself it could turn out extremely differently. Ever heard of the grandfather effect?" He asked and the way he was talking reminded everybody of how old he truly was, and how wise he must be to be that way.

**(A/N I was gonna end it right here and leave the solution for another chapter then decided nahh they've been good let's finish this up and put out new stories that are completely my own)**

Izzy came back in the room not much long later, finally ending the awkward silence after Magnus' short lived speech, she looked around the books and candles in her hands still "Ok so I got everything you asked for, are you sure this is going to work in the first place, cause if not it could cause some major harm to all the Jace's even ours. And no matter how annoying my idiotic brother is, you know we couldn't live without him, even you." Magnus thought on it for a moment having no annoying blonde, then nodded the little prick was a Herondale and damn did they grow on him quickly.

"Yes my little sweet peach I know it's going to work, I went to visit my friend Catarina Loss and made sure with her first, she's a witch into the whole medicine and weird arts thing and she said she was sure it would work with little to no effect on any of us from this time period. And it won't hurt the other ones" He said confidently then had everyone step back as he started to work on his magic. It was very tiring if one didn't do it right, even if he did he was going to need major sucking up to from Alec and a lot of sleep. He drew on the wall like asked and made Clary's original rune on the wall, instead of using a steele like Jace did he used a special marker, then began chanting after having Jace number One stand in front of the wall. All at once like a tornado had spun around them and picked them up, the wind sped up and a flash of light, much like the original one Jace had first saw flashed brightly and Jace number One was gone. Magnus looked around at everyone standing shocked and chuckled quietly "We all good still?" He asked and after everyone nodded he smiled "Alright your turn number two."

He did the chanting ritual a couple more times, all having almost the same results then added something extra to the last one. Instead of just clearing the duplicate's memory of all that had happened he also cleared everyone's but his and Clary's, that way she could know what her amazing rune did, knowing that if he didn't something like this fiasco could happen again. He looked at Clary and winked when everyone came out of their shock and Jace turned to his girlfriend wrapping her in a hug then asking "When'd you get here babe" she looked up at him confused for a second then looked over at Magnus, finally nodding in understanding then turned back to her boyfriend smiling wide.

"Well I decided to come pay you a visit since I heard that you hit your head trying out one of my rune's you, Izzy, and Alec all had amnesia for a while, I'm glad it's done now. And now you'll also know not to do that again won't you" He had the decency to look sheepish as she chastised him and she laughed hugging him again. Then looked over at Magnus and mouthed 'thank you' as she hugged her annoying precious boyfriend, still wondering why she lets him get away with what she does, then laughed. I guess that really is what love is all about.

**FIN! Claceloverfever you have been absolutely amazing! I can't thank you enough for your support, and I might be working on another one shot soon so look forward to smut ;) I love smut ;) anyway, thank all of you for reading my first fan fiction and I hope you all liked it, let me know if I can work on anything and let me know what you want to hear me write about next. The next story I post I am going to write all at one time and then post it once a day to keep y'all interested, it's going to be a plot kind of played out but I hope damn good. Probably going to be called I need a hero, I've been obsessed with that song lately and it would be a good title for what I have in mind. Anyway thank you all again especially my best friend Jesenia and Claceloverfever! 3**


End file.
